


Dirty Game

by Ozarkthedog



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom!Daddy Andy Barber, F/M, Overstimulation, Size Kink, Swearing, dom/sub vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog
Summary: You've made Andy late for an event. He doesn't like it.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Dirty Game

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ozarkthedog

“Honey, we’ve got to go!” Andy shouts out from his place in the kitchen. It’s been over 20 minutes since you said you’d been ready to go and Andy has had enough. He grasps the cold marble counter top and huffs out his annoyance at your inability to be on time.

Gritting his teeth, he shoves away from the counter top making a beeline for the staircase. He had one booted foot planted on the staircase intent on finding you in whatever manner of dress and hauling you to the car just as you appeared at the top of the staircase.

You noticed his tense stance at the foot of the stairs and rolled your eyes, planting your hands on your hips, “I told you I was coming”.

His jaw clenched as he stared you down, “Get your ass down here. We’re going to be late.” His tone was strict and it made your pussy quiver. You figured you were already in trouble for making him late, so why not have some fun?

He gripped the bannister harshly when you didn’t move from your spot, dropping his tone to a deep rumble, “Little Girl, you really don’t want to play this game with me.”

You smiled at his words, bringing your hand down to rub at your pussy through your sundress, “Don’t I… Daddy?”

His eyes turned a darker shade of blue as he watched you play with yourself. He chuckled ominously as he turned to look at the front door and then back to you, his eyes bore into yours as his tone left no room for error, “You better be down these steps before I count to 3 or so help me… ”

You tugged at your bottom lip with your teeth, loving how riled up he was getting. His domineering ways always sent chills up your spine and made your pussy slicken profusely. You were afraid you’d have to change your panties before you left.

“1.” 

You stayed glued to your spot, pulling your dress up higher to expose your soaked panties.

Andy cleared his voice, trying to not show how you were getting under his skin and grunted out, “2.”

You moved your fingers under the thin material to find your pussy slick and wanting. You brought them up to your mouth, giving Andy a show as you sucked on them.

Shaking his head, he made his threat clear, “You’re playing a dirty game, Little Girl. You have no idea what you’ve started.”

A moan was all you replied with as you shut your eyes, savoring his fury.

“3.”

A gasp was all you could let out as he sped towards you. He was quicker than you had ever seen him, bolting up the stairs, 3 steps at a time as he wrapped one large hand around the back of your neck, the other ripping your sex stained hand from your mouth and keeping it locked it a tight grasp.

His eyes locked onto yours with a steady glare, “You’re going to be a Good Girl today.” His grip tightening around the base of your neck, “But don’t think for one minute that it’ll change the outcome of your punishment tonight.”

You let out a whimper. Realizing now how truly fucked you were, you let your eyes finally fall to his chest. You bottom lip trembling, “I’ll be good, Daddy. I swear.”

He smirked at your answer and bent down to kiss your forehead, “Come on. Let’s go.” The hand from your neck fell to your waist as he guided you down the stairs.

You halted momentarily, feeling your undies stick to your pussy in an uncomfortable way, you tried to reason with him, “But Daddy, I’ve ruined my panties. I need to change…”

He tutted at you as he kept pulling you down the stairs, “Too bad. You should’ve thought about that before you played your little game with me.”


	2. Dirty Game: Repercussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy punishes you for making him late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @ozarkthedog.

The mid-day BBQ was lively as Andy eyes you sitting on the decorative rock wall, squirming slightly in discomfort from your still wet panties. That was the problem, once you started to get heated it never went away. The wetness a constant reminder of what’s the come. Andy smirked to himself, loving the way you look so uncomfortable just sitting there in your own mess. 

He wrapped his arm around you, tucking your head in the crook of his neck. Anyone glancing over would think it was a sweet moment between husband and wife. What they couldn’t hear was the little threats of what Andy was going to do to you that night. You tried your best to keep a straight face but as he whispered what was to come you couldn’t help but bite your lip. 

“Little Girl, you pulled quite the stunt back home. You’re lucky we had some place to be or I would’ve taken you right then on the stairs. Hard.” You outright whimpered when his hand gave your shoulder a nice squeeze to emphasize his point.

“I’m going to torture that sweet pussy of yours once we get home. All. Night. Long.”

You closed your legs tightly not trusting yourself to not make a mess down your legs at his crude words. Clasping your hands together over your lap wanting nothing more than to touch yourself. 

“Your pussy is going to be so sensitive and swollen by the time I’m through.”

Your breath hitches at his final threat. Andy sweetly kisses your temple and then gets up to go chat with his fellow colleagues leaving you there to contemplate the events to come.

Sometime later…

“Do not even think about cumming.” Andy’s stern voice cut through the blissful haze that was fogging your brain making it harder to listen to his commands.

Sweat trickles down your chest, leaving wet lines between your naked breasts. Muscles ache from overexertion, tight and rigid, waiting to fly off the peak that was just held out of reach.

When you arrived home from the party, Andy deemed “Edging” a suitable punishment, “You made us late today, so I think it’s only far that I make you wait to cum.” He pressed the Hitachi Wand into your hands as he told you to get comfortable on the bed, “You’ve got a long night in store for you, Little Girl.”

Now, you’re a panting, begging mess with your legs tied at your ankles, spread eagle to each bed leg. Arousal soaks your inner thighs and the bed spread below all while Andy stands over you at the foot of the bed, thoroughly enjoying the way your body looks teetering on the edge. Absolutely wreaked.

It’s been well over 1 hour now of torturous edging and you knew your body couldn’t hold out much longer.

“Up the speed.” Andy says sharply, his dark blue eyes possessively hold steady on yours. He smirks when you let out loud whimper, fresh tears slip down your cheeks, mixing with the stains of older ones.

You click the button up to the 4th speed. The vibe moves faster, 1 away from the highest, beating against your swollen pussy, instantly sending you to the edge of your peak. You break eye contact with Andy forcing your eyes shut as your body tenses up. Sucking in a huge breath you desperately shout out, “Daddy! I can’t. I ca-” as the words get caught in your throat you careen off the edge of the cliff. Slick spills from your sensitive pussy as you scream out your well-deserved release.

Once you float back down to earth from the mind shattering orgasm, you notice how quiet the room is. A gasp rips from your throat as you whip your eyes open and look upon Andy. He rubs his hand over his beard as his jaw clenches with irritation. You wince feeling the wave of displeasure roll off of him at your lack of obedience.

He silently shakes his head as he walks around to the right side of the bed. Rummaging around in his side table draw before brandishing a set of police grade handcuffs.

The Wand is ripped from your hands as he harshly binds your wrists in the cold steel cuffs. His voice drips with authority and anger as takes your jaw in a punishing grip, “I thought I was clear. You were not allowed to cum until I said so.”

Your bottom lip trembles in shame as you try to apologize, but Andy wasn’t hearing any of it. His grip tightens as he growls, “Don’t. Not another word out of you.”

Suddenly, the hand holding your jaw grabs your bound wrists and pulls you into a sitting position. Andy sits behind you, caging you in with his arms and legs as he makes you rest against his expansive chest. His breathing is slow and steady, he’s fully in control now, there’s no escaping him.

Leaning his head down to your shoulder, he switches between sweet kisses and sharp nips as he makes his way up your neck. You would’ve laughed since his beard always tickles your neck, but you didn’t want to upset him even more.

“Since you couldn’t follow my one command, I’ll make sure you follow my next one.” He whispers ominously as he takes your arms and lifts them high up over your head to hang around the back of his neck. Your fingers seek out the comfort of his soft hair but dig into his shirt suddenly when you notice Andy reaching for the Wand.

Instinct makes you move, wanting to escape whatever it is he has in store for you, but he’s quick with his left arm wrapping around your torso, easily stopping your movements.

“Look at me.” Andy angles his head a bit more to the side so you can lock eyes.

“Listen very carefully now, Little Girl… You are free to cum.” The smirk should’ve told you this wouldn’t be fun, but you were too anxious to notice.

Andy clicks the Wand on, setting it to the highest speed. You instinctively try to reach out to stop him from using that speed knowing just how painful it would be, but your hands are stopped short, locked around his neck. Andy shakes your torso slightly as he chastises you with a dismissive “tut”.

“You think you have control, Little Girl. Remember, you’re the one tied up and spread open like a wanton whore while a man twice her size takes advantage of her.” He snarls out as he lowers the wand to your pussy, making you yelp loudly from the intensity of the vibrations.

You fight against the binds, struggling with all your might while Andy holds the Wand down on your swollen pussy. He chuckles darkly in the hollow of your neck, “Come on, you weren’t fighting this hard to not cum before.”

The slick from your first orgasm made the wand slide over your clit with ease, sending shocks of painful pleasure up your spine. You scream as Andy forces an orgasm out of you, feeling your body tighten up and then go slack against his. “There we go. Good Girl.” His praise was only slightly heard as you were trying to catch your breath. The vibrations didn’t stop once your orgasm hit, he left the wand securely in place.

Andy sucks freely at your neck, moaning from the taste of your skin. “That was 1. Let’s see how many more I can force out of you.” He smiles into your skin as you start to thrash, your body coming back to life fighting against the intense stimulation he’s forcing upon you.

You try to clench your thighs closed, but it was useless with your ankles being tied. Never the less, Andy saw your attempt and wove his legs between yours, stretching them open even further, “Don’t be silly. You’re not going to stop me from getting what I want.”

Your hips were spread so wide, the ache was unbearable. Tears flow freely down your cheeks as you felt another wave of pleasure spark to life. You choke back the tears as Andy’s voice distracts you, “Ahh, there it is. It’s starting to feel good again, huh, Little Girl?”

His arm lifts from your torso to palm each breast with fervor. He plucks at your nipples and slaps them roughly causing you to convulse and gasp out as the added sensations cause you to hit your peak once again.

A harsh cry cuts through the heavy air in the bedroom as your body ignites. Strong shocks pepper your skin as your feet pull at the binds hard, toes curl in on themselves as the wand keeps vibrating.

You gather enough coherency to shake your head, the words come out a jumbled mess, “Plea- …Ah! No-… No mor- AH!” Andy slaps the right side of your face with his left hand, then grabs your jaw digging his fingers into your cheeks, hushing your pleas, “You brought this on yourself, so be good and take it.” Your cheek throbs as you felt his deep voice reverberate through your back and into your bones.

Andy slides his hand down the column on your throat, lying in wait for you to slip up and rubs the wand around your pussy, nestling it against your opening, eliciting a deep moan from you. You grab the hair at the base of his neck, pulling hard. Andy groans out and retaliates by sliding his hand down to your mound and exposes your clit to the wand. A shrill scream fills the room as you feel the strong vibrations beat against your clit sending you right over your peak. White light explodes behind your eyes as your body goes ridged and you cum for the third time that night.

You shriek trying to shake the wand and Andy off of you. His voice is menacing as he assaults your clit with the wand, “You’re going to cum again. I don’t care if you pass the fuck out. I want one more orgasm.”

A frantic weep is all you reply with. Your body was shutting down from the torture. You notice your feet were turning a slight reddish color from the bindings and your pussy was starting to go numb from the vibrations. There was no way you’d be able to cum again, you were slowly dismantling.

Shaking your head, you whimper out between tears, “Daddy, I can’t.”

Andy brushes back some sweaty strands of hair from your forehead, “Yes, you can. Let Daddy help.”

Andy releases his hold on your mound letting your clit hood go back in place. You sigh contentedly as it gives you some relief from the wand. Your eyes go wide as his hand reaches your face, settling over your mouth and nose, trapping what little air you had left inside your lungs.

You squirm against his hold as his large hand easily covers half of your face exerting his power over you. Your heart pounds in your chest as you try to suck in a desperate breath, lungs start to burn as your chest convulses fighting for air.

His pinky slides beneath your chin caging you in even more, “Don’t fight it.”

You will your body to listen and relax, but your lungs burn whilst your heart rate escalates even higher. Muscle fibers on the edge on snapping while you pull at both arm and leg bindings. The wave of pleasure starts to take over exactly when you notice the black spots dot your eyesight.

“Cum… Cum right now.” Andy releases his hold on your face allowing you to suck in the precious air that catapults you into one of the strongest orgasms you’ve ever had. Andy wraps his arm back around your body as you convulse and shudder in his grip. His legs hold yours to the bed as you jerk harshly from the onslaught of pleasure.

Your body’s numb while your brain fogs over with haze. You slump against Andy, the orgasm finally leaving your system. Little shocks ignite your body every so often as you come down from your peak making you jolt in Andy’s arms.

He brings your arms down to lay on your belly as he whispers praise, “Such a Good Girl.” You stare up at him with glazed eyes, sleep threatens to take hold any minute, but you want to make sure you made him happy. “Daddy, Happy?”

Andy chuckles, “Yes, Daddy happy.” He kisses your forehead as your eyes flutter shut, “You listened so well, Little Girl. Daddy is very happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are highly encouraged!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are highly encouraged!


End file.
